Hang Up the Phone
by Swords and Bandages
Summary: Neji should have paid attention to her when he could have. Now, Tenten won't answer his phone calls anymore, and he can't even say sorry to her. He shouldn't have taken her for granted, but it looked like it was too late. NejiTen songfic.


**a/n: A songfic I did upon a reviewer's request. Mostly, though, I just got inspired to write, I guess. The song is "Time" by Ne-Yo.**

**I'm sorry if this formula is getting a bit old... I seem to be still stuck on a writer's block, and I just can't find the inspiration to keep writing the story I was working on.**

**As usual, feedback would be highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song I'm using.**

_

* * *

Oh…_

Neji sighed. For what seemed like the hundredth time, he hung up again.

He'd called Tenten. But no one answered.

Now, as he quickly made his way through the crowded streets, her voice seemed to echo through his head; reminiscence haunted him.

"Neji… don't you care about me anymore?"

_How come you don't make time for me anymore  
That's the last thing she said to you…  
And now when you call  
She don't answer anymore  
Or the line is busy, and you can't get through…_

Just yesterday, they'd met at the café. He wasn't so keen on meeting her, to be true, but she'd insisted.

"So, Tenten, why did you bring me here?"

"Neji… we have to talk."

"sigh… What is it? I have to pick up Hanabi in about 20 minutes."

"… You've been so busy lately, Neji."

"What do you mean?"

"… Can't you make time for me anymore?"

_In the time it would take you to learn from your mistake,  
In the time it would take to dial the phone…  
In the time it would take you to realize her greatness,  
She'll be gone  
She's moved on_

_To someone who takes the time…  
_

He'd reassured her. That it was all right, and he still cared about her. But it was empty talk. He'd been in denial.

It was unavoidable. He had to face the truth- he hadn't been paying attention to her.

Regret had hit him full force. He had to talk to her.

However, somewhere deep inside, he suspected it was too late.

_Her love wasn't a priority to you  
You had other things on your mind…  
And now that it's much too little  
And so far too late,  
The busy signal's all that's left behind…_

"Neji… want to go for a walk?"

Her bright smile. Her clear voice. They rivaled that of an angel's. They always did. But he never really thought about them after they started dating for a while.

"Sorry, Tenten… my uncle wants to have a talk with me. Maybe some other time."

"But it's so nice out, Neji…"

Her eyes. Her hair.

He should have enjoyed her company when he could have.

"Sorry, Tenten… not today."

_You're all alone  
In the time it would take you to learn from your mistake  
In the time it would take to dial the phone…  
In the time it would take you to realize her greatness,  
She'll be gone  
She's moved on  
__To someone who takes the time…_

He should've taken notice. She was desperate for his attention.

She deserved much more than he gave her. And now, when he'd finally noticed, she'd begun to slip away from him.

No one in this world was like her. No one could make him feel the way she made him.

He was a fool.

_Hey…  
No one knows what they have until they don't  
And by then it doesn't matter anymore  
_

He had to talk to her. He'd made a mistake, and he had to own up to it. He needed her. He couldn't let her go. He wouldn't.

A thousand thoughts rushed through his head as he reached her house. Would she accept his apology? Would she take him back in her arms, and make him feel the way he did when he first fell for her?

Hesitantly, he raised his hand. Pausing for a second, he knocked on the door.

"Tenten, you home?"

_You're all alone  
In the time it would take you to learn from your mistake,  
In the time it would take to dial the phone…  
In the time it would take you to realize her greatness,  
She'll be gone,  
She'll be gone…  
_

No answer came.

"Tenten, I need to talk to you. You're right… I do need to pay more attention to you. I'm sorry."

Quietude reigned in the modest house; no one stirred behind the door.

Neji opened his cell phone once again. This time, he hoped Tenten would answer at last. He quickly redialed her number.

_In the time it would take you to realize her greatness,  
__She'll be gone  
__She's moved on_

"Hey, this is Tenten. Can't come to the phone right now, so leave your message and I'll call you back ASAP…"

His heart fell. All this time, he should've been at her side more often. Instead, he was busy attending to other things. Hell, he'd even missed her birthday. March had been a hectic month, but he shouldn't have forgotten it.

He shouldn't have taken her for granted. But it was too late.

"… at the tone, please record your message. When you're finished, you may hang up, or press 1 for more options…"

_Hang up the phone…_


End file.
